doggie lover
by theghostlygossip
Summary: yet another yaoi enjoy comment please


doggie lover

In a school for monsters called monster high. two boys playing a friendly game of casket ball. deuce tonights going to be the best. the other boy looked up from making a casket i know clawd so what do you want to do. we can go to the new movie playing or we can go to the arcade or hang at my place until you have to go home. deuce looked at his friend and said those sound all good. clawd made a casket and replied with a left the school in a hurry deuce told his mom where he was going and left he went to clawds house and clawdeen answered the door. hey clawdeen is your bro deuce is here as she yelled to her came down the stairs he left as well. first they went to go and see a scary normie movie after that they went to the arcade and played the games left after the place shut down for the night and they went back to clawds place he opend the door and yelled hi im back no one answered so they looked around to see if anybodys home but they found the house empty. dude where did everybody go to asked deuce. clawd looked at his friend and said dunno lets go play video games up in my room. deuce followed clawd. clawd stoped deuce before he could go in and clawd stepped into his room. clawd in his room alone cleaned up his mess of a room and put his cummed stained clothes in the hamper in his room sprayed his room with some frebreeze before letting deuce in. deuce asked bro what did you do. i didnt want my room looking and smelling like a mess ya know. true i think i whould have done the samething clawd shut the door behind them and turned the gory box on they played some games. without letting deuce knowing clawd got closer to his friend clawd was trying hard not to get hard but he couldnt help it deuce won that round looked over at clawd asked his friend whats wrong. nothing bro he knew if deuce saw the huge tent in his pants deuce whould feel uncomfetable and leave and tell the whole school. deuce looked at his friend and as he was turning to look at the screen to play the next round he could help but asked dude is that what i think it is. clawd couldnt hide the shame any more and said yes. what where you thinking about draculaura deuce asked. clawd looked at deuce at said no none of the ghouls. deuce didnt feel right being in this scene but he began to feel horny too deuce got a huge bonner as well. clawd looked at his freind and shot deuces question at him dude is that what i think it is deuce nodded with a yes. clawd said we have bonners dude what do we do mine wont come down at all. deuce looked at his friend and said dude mine wont go down either. what do you sugest we do clawd asked. well deuce looked at his friend and said theres only one remedy. whats that asked clawd. to jack them but nothing more okay. clawds knots in his stomach began to twist and turn but with a a head shake of yes. deuce took of his shirt his pants then his briefs to revile a 9 1/2 inch. deuce help clawd take off his pants and shirt then the briefs deuce couldnt believe his eyes he saw a 10 and a half. clawd looked at deuce what whats wrong with it. nothing its just so big. really i thought yours was big clawd replied. deuce sat next to his friend both of them naked deuce touched his dick then clawds. clawd was begging for deuce to go faster so he did just that and going the same speed on his own dick. deuce asked how close was he to cum. clawd said not far so deuce stoped. clawd said why did you stop it felt good or unless you dont want to do it any more. its not that sorry clawd i want it bad so deuce put his ass above clawds dick and shoved it in his tight ass. i thought you said this was going to be nothing more. deuce gave a grin riding his friends dick well i lied. deuce was ready to cum same with clawd. clawd love it so much he played with deuces nipples deuce moaned when clawds dick hit his sweet spot. which made clawd fell good his dick felt good in deuces ass. clawd looked like his was ready to cum clawd asked deuce if he could cum in his ass deuce gave the permission to and with a couple more thrust clawd shot ten or eleven loads in deuce. deuce still attached to clawd. clawd grab deuces dick and jacked it until deuce cumed all over clawds face and very tonned body. deuce looked at clawd and said dude this was the best night ever. clawd with a yes. deuce slowly pulled out clawds dick deuce now siting on clawds stomach he gave clawd some kisses and got up the two friends laid next to each other on the bed. dude we have to clean up all this cum deuce said. i know but lets take a shower and thats what they did as they talked about good that felt in the shower cleaning them selves up. they got out and cleaned up the bed that had cum all over it. and as there cleaning deuce asked if this whould stay here i mean what happend here. clawd looked at him and shooke his yes very fast. deuce gave clawd a kiss and left his house. clawd had the best night of his life. deuce walked in the door. his mom still wasent back from that meeting she had at work so he ran up to his room and got naked again and let his dick just hang there. deuces icoffin rang it was clawd. hey dude whats up. oh nothing we should hang out more. deuce gave a smile and said i agree but next itme you should be prepared to do that again they both gave a chuckle and said bye and hung up. deuce heard the front door and he quikly put a towel around him from his attached bathroom. he heard a knock on the door it was his mom deuce sweetie im home can i come in. deuce said sure still having the towel around him. oh where going to take a shower. yeah but whats up. oh nothing i was just checking up on you well i leave you to your shower im going straight to bed so good night. deuce took off the towel turned on the water for the shower he didnt take a shower instead he masturebated in the bathroom over the toilet so the cum whould land in the toilet when he was done he went to bed naked with a bonner still there he chukled and said i will do it with clawd again but thats for anothor day and deuce slowley fell asleep


End file.
